Always and Forever
by mIsSyBiRd12
Summary: Draco commits suicide leaving a broken Hermione. What happens when Hermione goes to the funeral? What memories are reborn. How will she go on with out Draco? [One Shot] Read n Review


Hermione Granger slowly walked towards the group of people waiting for the funeral to begin. She was already crying, she hasn't stopped for the past three days. She was still in shock that Draco Malfoy had killed himself, and she still didn't know the reason why. The last time she saw him was at Graduation. He was going to go into hiding the next day so he didn't have to become a death eater. Hermione was going to be his secret-keeper. They had it all planned out. 

Hermione Granger stood towards the back of the crowd by herself not to be seen. She didn't want people to see her because no one knew that Draco and her had been in love. If people were to find out it, it wouldn't have been pretty. Him being a pureblood and Hermione being a muggle-born. 

The service began. Draco's father stood up and began to speak of his son. His eyes met with hers. He knew she was there. Mr. Malfoy then pulled out a piece of parchment.

"Next to Draco's body there was a suicide note. One that I found very interesting. He spoke of a women, Hermione Granger was her name. They had been in love," at this Hermione bent her head and began to slowly walk away she didn't want to get hurt. She was surrounded by death eaters and wasn't safe. "Ms. Granger, please don't leave," Mr. Malfoy said and Hermione stopped. "Please, take this, Draco wants you to read this," Mr. Malfoy said as he held out the letter for Hermione to take. 

Hermione walked up to Mr. Malfoy and took the letter and thanked him. She then walked over to Draco's casket and put a single red rose on it. Then walked away with all eyes on her. She put the piece of parchment in her bag and got in the car. She didn't start it though, she didn't have the will power to do so. She then broke into tears, once again. 

Hermione sat in her car for more then an hour thinking. Thinking about her times spent with Draco. They shared a common room in 7th year. That's how they fell in love. They snuck around stealing kisses here and there was no one was looking. They honestly loved each other. Draco talked to her about going into hiding and Hermione agreed that it was the right thing to do for his safety. He spoke to her about getting married after Voldemort was defeated about their future. Hermione looked forward to all the thing that Draco had said. When she heard of his death she was in complete shock. Harry had told her at the graduation party that the Weasley's were throwing. He told her how he committed suicide an hour after graduation by the lake. She began to cry. Harry didn't understand why. Hermione ran away and hasn't spoken to any of her friends these past few days. 

Hermione then took out the letter. Still crying she began to read.

__

Dearest Hermione,

_I know that my death must be a surprise to you but I have reasons for doing so. I know that this must hurt you very much and I am very sorry but I killed myself for your safety. My father was catching on to us. He just confronted me about 15minutes ago. He told me that he was going to kill you if I didn't become a death eater. Hermione, I didn't want to become a death eater, you know that. Also I wouldn't be able to live with out you. So I killed myself. I am very sorry Hermione. I love you very much and I always will. Please, do not be angry at me for doing what I did. Also please, live your life to the fullest and do not hold on to our past. Remember our memories with one another and cherish them forever but do not let them hold you back from your bright future. I will be watching you from above. I love you. _

_ Love Always and Forever,_

Draco

Hermione finished the letter. She now wasn't only devastated but angry. Why hadn't Draco spoken to her before doing such a drastic thing? She could have gone into hiding with him. Did he not think that Hermione wouldn't be able to live with out _him_? She knew what she had to do. She started up her car, heading towards home. Although Hermione did not intend to go home. She stopped her car on a cliff. She got out of the car still clutching Draco's letter. She walked over to the edge and said her last words.

"I can not live with out you Draco. I love you," with that Hermione walked off the cliff. She did not scream, she did not yell, and she was not scared. She knew that she now would be with her soul mate, in heaven. Where they would be able to love each other freely, always and forever. 

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well? Wut did u think?! One shot.. I think it was okay.. Read n review! Thanks!


End file.
